Dawn's Promise
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: One year after Bartleby left Robotropolis: Robotnik's found a new contributor who gives liberally to the regime and what's come of it is really hurting the Resistance. It's looking like he might just win this war when a new headache pops up for him. A mysterious highway man and his band of merry men.
1. Prologue

DP0

Dawn's Promise written by Ceara Ivory

AN: One year after Bartleby left Robotropolis: Robotnik's found a new contributor who gives liberally to the regime and what's come of it is really hurting the Resistance. It's looking like he might just win this war when a new headache pops up for him. A mysterious highway man and his band of merry men.

Prologue:  
In the dark of the night, in the forest outside of Robotropolis, through the path, a large train of trucks ran. The Swat-Bots running the trucks watched out the windows. Their mechanical eyes could not see in the peripheral however like organic eyes do. They didn't see the rustling of the trees and brush on the sides of the path.

Suddenly, the head truck came to a screeching halt followed by the trucks in the rear. Up ahead on the path was a figure. Dressed all in black, it was nearly impossible to make out. A black mask covered green eyes.

The Swat-Bots in the first truck filed out. "Move citizen or you will be under arrest."

Silently the figure ran forward. It took all of seconds for the first Swat-Bot to be lying in sparking pieces of scrap metal. The moonlight hit the sword the figure held aloft as he quickly dashed into the forest, inciting a chase.

When the Swat-Bots were gone, chasing after the figure in black, half a dozen others came from the forest and climbed onto the trucks.

"WHAT!" Robotnik shouted the next morning. "What do you mean robbed? How does one rob a bunch of Swat-Bots?"

"Sire, I am only reporting what I saw when you had us check on the shipment," Sleet attempted to explain. "All we could find were the remains of dozens of Swat-Bots and empty trucks."

Robotnik stroked his chin as he considered. "Then we have thieves in the forest. Seek them out, capture them, roboticize them!"

Meanwhile, the mother of an impoverished family was searching her cupboards for anything to feed her children. Sadly they were bare as was the ice box. There was no food that day.

A knock at the door startled her. What if it was Swat-Bots coming to take them for roboticizing, just to satisfy their tyrant's sadistic nature? Slowly she went to the door, opening it slightly. There was no one was there.

She looked around. How odd that someone would just knock and then vanish. Finally she looked down. On her stoop sat a fair-sized basket filled with food. Curious, she picked up the basket and looked around again trying to find the saint to whom she owed her gratitude. Her search was in vain so instead she offered a prayer of blessing on the kind soul. Her family would eat today and for some days to come.

AN: This is another plot bunny I had this week and I just had to do it. Any similarity to Robin Hood is purely on purpose. This story draws much inspiration from the Legend of Robin Hood.


	2. Chapter 1

DP1

NOTE: There are two different type of creatures on Mobius. We have Mobians which are the anthropomorphic characters we know. However, there are also non-anthro creatures or what we might call animals.

Dawn's Promise

Chapter 1

Robotnik stood on the catwalk of one of his factories, overseeing the production of his Swat-Bot soldiers.

"Everything is coming along splendidly sire," a nerdy-looking gentleman said as he came up beside him. He held up a small portfolio.

The fat tyrant took the portfolio and looked over the information inside. "Good Professor Codeine. These new, more advanced bots are just what I need to finally take out the Resistance."

The Professor smiled. "I am glad my intelligence and wealth could be of assistance, my lord. Once the Resistance is no more, there will be none who can hope to oppose your sovereignty, especially once you have the Hedgehog brats. That lovely Sonia in particular will be a sight to behold."

Robotnik nodded. "Don't worry, Professor, I have not forgotten our bargain. But first, we must dispose of the Resistance."

"And you will, Lord Robotnik, you will," Professor Samuel Codeine reassured with a grin. "I have all the faith in the world in you."

No one saw two pairs of silent eyes watching and listening to every word on either side of the factory.

* * *

Sleet and Dingo were assigned to ride with the next shipment when their search of the forest turned up a giant goose egg.

"Sleet, do you really think the shipment will be robbed again?" Dingo asked curiously.

The wolf watched out the window like a hawk as the caravan entered the forest. "How would I know? I can't tell the future. We're here to either see that it doesn't or, if it does, we catch the criminal responsible."

The trucks were nearing the center of the forest and everything seemed in order until Sleet noticed that Dingo had slipped off somewhere. He frowned, that was odd.

Before he could yell for his partner, an impact brought the truck to a rocking halt. Sleet put his hand to the gun at his hip as he went outside to see what happened. An arrow was lodged in the now flat front left tire. He looked around for the one who had shot it. He could see no one.

"I know you're out there!" He shouted. "Show yourself!"

Another arrow whizzed past his head, just inches past and slammed into the truck. With a shouted order for Dingo to guard the shipment with the Swat-Bots, Sleet ran in the direction the arrow came from. The sounds of brush being kicked aside at a high speed told him that his target was just ahead of him.

"You can't escape!" Sleet shouted as he dashed through the trees. "When I catch you, you'll be going to the roboticizer!"

The sounds of steps ahead of him seemed to vanish into thin air and the bounty hunter brought himself to a stop. He looked about, listening for any sign of where the infidel had disappeared to.

"The roboticizer, huh?" a voice echoed around him. "I would worry about yourself if I were you."

A low growl in the brush alerted Sleet to the presence of a new threat. The anthro-wolf trembled as a pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at him. A feline with a beautiful golden mane stood, waiting for something.

"_Ahhhh!"_ Sleet dropped his gun in his hurry to get back to the safety of the metal trucks.

When he was gone, a figure in forest colors dropped down from the trees. He laughed at the coward as he fled. "Good boy, Xerxes." Black gloved hands stroked the lion behind the ears and under the chin.

* * *

Sleet ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he crashed into a broad orange wall "Oof!"

"Sleet, what you running from?" Dingo asked stupidly.

The wolf glared up at him. "Dingo, where have you been? Why aren't you guarding the shipment!"

"Um, it's gone Sleet," was the only answer the orange canine had. "Stolen."

Sleet face-palmed. "Stolen! You moron! How could it have been stolen in 10 minutes!"

Dingo shrugged. "I don't know, I was unconscious. Someone knocked me out."

The wolf groaned. They were in so much trouble."Robotnik is going to roboticize us for sure."

* * *

The Sonic Underground was not surprised when they were called to an emergency meeting with Cyrus.

"Guys, intelligence reports that Robotnik has something really big in the works," the anthro-lion said as he pulled up footage that was taken by their spy. "New Swat-Bots." The plans for the bots appeared on the screen.

Sonic scoffed. "Wow more Swat-Bots, how original."

Sonia was already looking over the schematics. "These aren't just the usual Swat-Bots Sonic. They're sleeker, which means they'll be faster. An intelligence chip is being built in which means they will learn as they fight."

"But that's no biggie sis," Manic said. "Remember, he tried that with ART and it backfired on him?"

"Except these bots will not have the same fuzzy logic capability that ART did," Cyrus stated. "According to these plans, they will obey Robotnik and their maker only."

"And who is their maker? Maybe we can turn him to our side," Sonic reasoned. "After all, he can't be happy working for Robotnik."

"Someone called Codeine," Cyrus said.

Sonia stopped in her perusal of the information. "Did you say Codeine?"

"Yeah," Cyrus replied.

"Professor Samuel Codeine?" she asked for clarification.

"Someone you know sis?" Sonic asked.

"He's the son of a duchess. He's a genius. You can forget turning him Sonic. He's interested in one thing only, and that's himself," Sonia stated simply.

"Well so was Bartleby but you still liked him," Manic said.

Sonia glowered at her brother. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about Manic! Bartleby had his faults, yes, but he was nowhere near Codeine's level. Codeine tried to BUY me from Lady Wyndimere to be his wife."

Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa sis, are you serious? He tried to buy you? Like Bartleby might buy a race horse or something?"

She nodded. "Oh he tried approaching me the normal way but I wouldn't give him the time of day except he proposed like one might negotiate a loan. He's pure scientific logic and that's all he sees. When I turned him down, that's when he took it to Lady Wyndimere."

"And what did she say?" Manic asked.

"Oh she kicked him out. Herself. Just literally kicked his pimply ass out the door and into the begonias. Then she made him replant the begonias he ruined before letting him leave," Sonia told them laughing at the memory. "But he didn't stop there...it's actually how I met Bartleby..." she trailed off as she remembered.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, frowning. How had Bartleby won his sister through this rich geek?

* * *

AN: I have nothing against nerds and geeks. I am a geek, I am a nerd. Look at me. My life is , Sonic, Final Fantasy, Sailor Moon, etc. I simply used the term nerdy to describe him because that gives you a good picture. He resembles the stereotypical science nerd. He is largely inspired by a mix of Dr. Hojo, Cid from FFVI and Kefka. That last bit should tell you what his role will ultimately be.

Hmm, I wonder who this strange Robin Hood-type character could be. Leave your guesses in the comment box.

How did Bartleby win Sonia's heart? What did Codeine do? Find out next time on Dawn's Promise

**XERXES** (Ξέρξης): Greek form of Persian Xsayarsa, meaning "great warrior" or "lion-king." In the bible, this is the name of a king of Persia. His Hebrew name is Achashverosh.


	3. Chapter 2

DP2

It should be noted that I do know Sonia is capable of taking care of herself in the show. What you have to realize though is that this chapter will actually focus on 2 years BEFORE her training, when she would have been taught that sort of behavior is unladylike.

Chapter 2

"_But he didn't stop there...it's actually how I met Bartleby..." she trailed off as she remembered._

"_What happened?" Sonic asked, frowning. How had Bartleby won his sister through this rich geek?_

Sonia thought back to that day. "It was two years before I met you guys..."

* * *

At 16 years old, Sonia had yet to learn what life was really like. She was just another noble daughter. Good for naught but to be waited on and to marry, was what other nobles said of her. She was glad her adopted mother didn't see it that way. Lady Wyndimere encouraged her to be herself. Most noble parents would be arranging the marriage of their daughter to a higher ranking noble man if at all possible. Again, Lady Wyndimere was different. The victim of an unhappy marriage because of her own arrangement, she was determined that Sonia marry for love and have the marriage she always wanted for herself.

So when Samuel Codeine, an anthro-raccoon, heir to the duke and duchess of Lindenberry, came to pay her to arrange a marriage between him and Sonia, she had been quite offended. Her refusal was well-heard and the embarrassment of being kicked into a flower bed and forced to repair it had left him wanting revenge.

Naively, Sonia walked home from the mall. Her bots had been sent back to her home with her purchases. It was getting dark. The girl didn't notice anything suspicious. She had no idea something was amiss until a hand twisted hers behind her back. A knife was pushed into the small of her back.

"Into the alley, scream and you die," a harsh whisper entered her ears.

Frightened, she allowed her attacker to force her into the next alley. A large bear forced her against the wall.

"I got her, sir," the big man said as Samuel entered the scene.

Sonia grit her teeth. "You! Let me go or I'll tell Lady Wyndimere!"

Samuel gave her a most sadistic smile. "You can tell her nothing if you are dead. She humiliated me as did you, you little harlot. I don't take kindly to rejection. Now I'm going to give you a choice. You can accept my proposal, or Marcus here can ruin your pretty little face."

Sonia trembled under threat of the knife. "I'll never marry a worm like you!" She forced out.

"Hmm, what an illogical answer, most unexpected. Perhaps we should proceed with test 1 and see what you think," Samuel snapped his fingers in a wordless command to his minion.

The knife was placed at her flesh and Marcus was about to make the first cut.

"What is going on here?" a pompous male voice at the head of alley called.

Marcus dropped Sonia and the knife in surprise. Before the brute could recover her, she had fled towards the voice.

Samuel sneered. "Bartleby, Lord of Dresdin correct?"

The mink turned his nose up at the lower noble. "That would be correct. Now, what is going on here!" The blonde turned to look at the pink hedgehog behind him. "Did he and that big brute hurt you my dear?"

She couldn't answer, her mind racing with how close she'd come to losing her innocence and perhaps even her life.

Bartleby glared at the other noble as he realized what must have almost happened. "You would dare to force yourself on a young lady? Shame, Samuel Codeine, for shame indeed. Imagine if your mother was to learn of this heinous crime. Or perhaps, Doctor Robotnik himself."

"Like he would care," Samuel pointed out.

"He would if I told him you were aiding the Resistance," the Lord of Dresdin said with a grin as the cocky sneer fell from the other man's visage. "I assume you're going to leave the dear lady alone then and I won't have to lecture you again." He offered a kind hand to the 16 year old Sonia. "Come my dear, let us leave this barbarian and his petty thug. You look like you could use some tea"

* * *

"And that's how I met Bartleby. He actually kind of saved me," Sonia finished recounting the tale.

Manic waved a hand. "He just happened to be passing by or something? It sounds very convenient."

Sonia frowned. "Actually, if you have to know, he said he'd been following a figure in a purple cloak." Her eyes went wide as she considered the ramifications.

"A purple cloak!" Both Manic and Sonic reiterated. They looked at each other.

"Mom?" Sonic asked aloud. "You mean Mom set you up with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It could be she knew he was the only one with enough influence to get that sleaze to leave me alone. All I know is that he took me back to his home and served me a cup of rosebud tea. We talked and he walked me home. He did ask if he could take me to dinner the next night. We got to know each other. I thought, at first, that he was like other noblemen but he showed me a different side to him."

Manic looked contrite. "Sorry sis, I really need to think before I speak."

Cyrus was looking intently at the plans on the screen, pretending not to hear the story. He gripped his hand into a fist. "Well, maybe we should focus on this for now. We need to do something about this new factory and these new bots before he actually starts using them."

Sonic nodded. "Do you have a plan Cyrus?"

"Sure do, Sonic," Cyrus replied. "Trevor is getting some of the best explosives he can from our demolitions expert. We move at 18:00 hours."

* * *

Deep in the forest...

A young man sat before a roaring bonfire, watching his people dance and rejoice their catch earlier in the day. In his lap was a pile of papers, including a blueprint of the new Swat-Bot models.

"As you can see, Boss, Robotnik thinks these new bots will have the power necessary to wipe out the Resistance," a partially-roboticized rabbit explained.

"Thank you Bunny. Robotnik sure seems to have covered his bases with these new bots. All except for this," he pointed at the heart of the bot on the blueprint. "Any word on the Freedom Fighters?"

A young female squirrel stepped forward. "Princes Sonic, Manic and Princess Sonia will be going after the new factory tonight at 18:00 hours."

"18:00 hours," he looked up at the sun high above them. "About 4 hours then. Prepare to move out. Antoine, how did we do earlier today?"

"We managed to lift about a ton of goods, Leo, zey are being packing for the zee people right now," the coyote responded. "Zey will be ready for delivery very soon."

The man nodded. "Nicely done. Our mission tonight is simple. Feed the people. I must prepare for battle."

* * *

AN: Yes this is sort of, VERY loosely crossing with SatAM. Sally is not princess of Mobotropolis but rather a neighboring kingdom that Robotnik has also seized. I will be doing SonicxSally. Tails will also be appearing.

Oh, when I say man, I'm trying to keep the character unrevealed since revealing the anthro-species would reveal who he is.


	4. Chapter 3

DP3

Check out my profile to find a poll asking who you think the mysterious leader is? And is it Bunny or Bunnie? I want to be sure I'm spelling it right.

Dawn's Promise

Chapter 3

18:00 Hours

Sonic, Sonia and Manic were just outside the factory.

"Okay Sonic, you remember what to do?" Sonia asked.

He mock-saluted. "Sure do sis. Drop the bombs and get out of there. Should be..."

"Easy?" a dark voice came from just ahead of them. Dr. Robotnik stood grinning like a madman.

The three royal siblings leaped to their feet in surprise. "Ro-butt-nik!"

"I was wondering when you would come visit my new factory. I've been waiting for you." The tyrant held up a small box. "And so has my new army." He pressed the button on the remote.

The sound of robotic stomping got their attention as a line of the new Swat-Bots marched out to create a regiment in front of Robotnik.

"But I thought they weren't ready yet!" Manic said.

"That's what I wanted you to think," Robotnik replied. "I've been developing these with the help of my new contributor. Quite an intelligent lad, I may have to make him my apprentice if he keeps showing such prowess. But that's not the topic at present is it. These have been in development since not long after Bartleby deserted my service. When they were ready, a week ago, I had this factory built and set up a meeting for your spies to spy on. To bring you to me. Now, go SWATbots! Get me those hedgehogs!"

The lead SWATbots eyes flashed red as they were ordered into action. "Priority one, hedgehogs."

Sonic grabbed his brother and sister. "You gotta catch us first Barf-nik."

He turned to speed away with his siblings but another small flank of SWATbots blocked their path. They were trapped.

"You won't be escaping this time hedgehogs," Robotnik sneered. "I will destroy you at last."

Sonia touched her medallion. Her touch caused it to glow and morph into keytar laser gun. "We'll see about that." She fired her laser at one of the bots. The laser simply reflected off the metal on its helmet.

Robotnik laughed. "You silly girl, my new bots are completely invincible. You cannot win. Surrender now and maybe I'll roboticize you to be something useful."

The SWATbots closed in slowly on the trio. Even Sonic was at a loss. Manic had no room to bring out his drums and their weapons weren't effective.

Robotnik laughed as one of the SWATbots prepared to grab Sonia. "Now, you're mine. When I have the three of you in my roboticizers, Queen Aleena will have to surrender to me."

Sonia cringed as the SWATbots reached for them. This was it. They had fallen into Robotnik's trap quite spectacularly.

"_CRUNCH" "BZZZT"_

She looked up at the odd sound. The SWATbot leaning for her now had an arrow directly in the center of its mechanical torso. It sparked and fizzed, unmoving.

The same two sounds came again and again as more arrow flew at the bots, effectively putting them out of commission.

"What the?" Robotnik growled. "Who dares!" He looked where the arrows had come from.

A tall figure, metallic gold armor shining by the light of the setting sun. "I dare Robotnik. The sunset may forgive your evil ways, but I, the Gold Lion, shall not."

Robotnik growled. "The Gold Lion, never heard of you. And I'm sure I never will again. Get him!"

The still-functional bots turned their attentions at the Gold Lion. Their lasers firing at him. With the agility of a deer, leapt this way and that, dodging the lasers. Deftly, he leapt into the air, performing a somersault into the fray. He traded his bow and arrow for the katana at his side slicing at the torsos of the SWATbots surrounding him before directing it at Robotnik.

"You're done Robotnik. I won't go down until you do," the man said.

Robotnik tried to see past his gold helmet to discern the stranger's identity but to no avail. "You think I'll go down that easily do you. We'll see about that. I'm pulling out for now, but we'll meet again, I promise you that." The overlord turned and fled.

Satisfied, the Gold Lion resheathed his sword and turned to face the Underground.

"Wow dude, um thanks," Manic said.

Sonic eyed him. "Yeah, but who are you?"

The man bowed to the trio before kneeling before Sonia. He took her hand gently and placed a kiss upon the top of it. "I am the Gold Lion, Your Highnesses. You may call me Leo." He stood, his cape flowing in the wind as he turned. "Their weak spot is the center of their torso. Farewell."

Before they could stop him, Leo was gone. They stared after him.

"Whoa, who was that masked man anyway?" Manic asked.

* * *

Back at the Freedom Fighters HQ

The three hedgehogs related the events to Cyrus and Trevor.

"Robotnik expected us, the whole thing was a set up," Sonic explained. "Our own weapons were completely ineffective against the new bots."

"But apparently, an arrow or sword in the chest will take them out," Sonia pointed out. "We were saved by a strange man. He wore shiny gold armor and his helmet looked like a lion's head and covered all but his eyes. Somehow he knows who we are."

"Could Ma have sent him to help us d'you think?" Manic asked off-handedly.

Cyrus thought about the new information. "So apparently Robotnik's getting smarter, either that or he's got smarter advisors now. We're gonna have to step up our game it seems. But this new ally, you said he knows you. Maybe you know him. What's was his name?"

"He said he was Leo, the Gold Lion. He used arrows on the bots that would have grabbed us and used a curved sword on the rest when Robotnik directly challenged him. Robotnik ran away and then he knelt down to us," Sonia answered. "He kissed my hand and addressed us as royalty. His voice though...it sounded so familiar but I can't place it right off the top of my head."

"This is strange. You know, I've been getting reports from our spies at the palace," Trevor said. "Apparently, a mysterious figure is responsible for two supply convoy robberies. And that's two in a row. And we've had reports from the slums that people are finding well-stocked baskets of food at their door. And medicine too if the family had been needing it."

Sonic put a hand to his chin. "So, we have a new masked ally in gold armor, uses a sword and arrows, knows the bots weakness. We have Robotnik's supply trucks being robbed. And lastly we have baskets of supplies just appearing at the doors of families in the slum."

"Where were the robberies at Cyrus?" Sonia asked.

"In the forest outside the city," Cyrus explained. "Knothole Forest. I heard Robotnik's tried to destroy it before but something protects it."

"Maybe we should search the forest, see if we can't find anything," Sonic suggested. "I mean, if there's someone out there who hates Robotnik as much as we do, then we should do what we can to help each other right?"

* * *

Leo re-entered his clan's camp. His helmet was replaced with his black domino mask and bandana. He sighed to remember the feel of her hand in his. She was as beautiful as he remembered. He imagined how it would feel to have her lips upon his own and he shuddered with anticipation.

"How did the battle go Leo?" asked a rotund blue-gray walrus with a yellow baseball cap on his head.

The man nodded. "It went very well Rotor. I got there just in time to aid them. Robotnik had them surrounded with those new bots. And how did the deliveries go?"

"Magnifique, Sir Leo. Ze people will eat well until ze next heisting," Antoine D'Coolette declared proudly.

"Why are you acting so pleased with yourself Antoine?" Bunny asked. "We were the ones making the deliveries. You just hid in Dulcy's pouch."

"Well, I did not want to, how you say, draw attentions to us, no?" Antoine stammered. Everyone knew he was a coward but at least he tried.

"That's enough you two," Leo sighed. These two were always arguing. A part of him thought it was cute, wondering why they just didn't tell each other how they felt. Another, less romantic, side of him thought it was utterly irritating. "The people have been taken care of tonight. Do we know when Robotnik plans to try another shipment?"

"No, Leo, but my guess would be within the week. He'll need those supplies. I'm sure he's hungry too after all," Sally laughed as she thought how amusing it was that he was now finding out how it felt to have his food stolen from him.

Leo chuckled too. "Well, a few missed meals won't hurt the tub of lard. I dare say we're doing him a favor, a crash diet if you will." The laughter felt good. It helped him forget the terrible longing in his chest.

AN: Another chapter done. The mysterious character now has a name, Leo. But is that his real name or an alias? If it's an alias who is really under that mask and why won't I describe his face already? Because it's too much fun to make you try and guess. Remember to check out the poll on my profile and register your guess.


	5. Chapter 4

DP4

AN: Please be sure to register your guess in the Poll on my profile or even in the comment box below.

Dawn's Promise

The Underground could do nothing more that night and so they returned to the safe house. Sonia was oddly quiet on the way. She was still thinking of the Gold Lion. Something about him rang several bells but she couldn't figure it out. For some reason, it left her feeling nostalgic.

Sonic went straight to the kitchen to make some chilidogs. On the kitchen table, a basket of red roses drew the blue hedgehog's eye. "What the...that wasn't here when we left." He went to the basket and inspected it for a trap before finding a card addressed to Sonia.

"Sonia, you have a delivery," he called.

The pink hedgehog came into the kitchen. "Wow, flowers. That's strange." She took the card from Sonic and carefully opened it from the side with a knife. She pulled out the note. Her eyes lit up. "They're from Bartleby!"

She smiled as she read the note silently to herself. She was glad to hear he was safe and well. She realized she should have known whom they were from, he sent her a letter or a small gift now and then. She fingered the true-red rose petals. She counted them and was not surprised to see fifty total red roses. In the center of the arrangement, poking out among the fifty was a lavender rose.

"Wow," Sonic looked over the arrangement. "So many red roses and a purple one? I'm confused. Is there a significance to them or something?"

Sonia shook her head. "Sonic, Bartleby's right, you have no class. A long time ago, flowers were used to send secret messages, a code almost. Red roses, this shade of red, say he loves me. There are 50 total red roses, which mean he loves me unconditionally. Lastly, the _lavender_ rose means it was love at first sight. It's the language of flowers."

Sonic held his stomach. He had accepted that his sister was hard-up on this guy earlier but still, she was his sister. And this mushy stuff was grossing him out. "Well, how do you say "touch my sister and die" in the 'language of flowers?'"

Sonia smacked his shoulder. "Quell droll. I still don't understand what you guys have against him?"

"Sis, I'm just giving you a hard time," Sonic explained. "After what you told us about him earlier, I'm...ehhh about him but if you like him, that's your business. Nevertheless, I am brother, older by two minutes, which means it's my job to threaten any male who may jeopardize your virtue. In addition, it's Manic's job too by virtue of being your brother, younger than you by three minutes. If it was Cyrus or Knuckles, I'd treat them exactly the same."

Sonia shook her head at him. She supposed she could understand that but she always felt that they really sort of hated Bartleby, if only because he was wealthy and an aristocrat. "Well, I'm going to go take care of these lovely roses." She picked up the basket and went to her room. Since she was a young woman, it was decided that she needed her own room. Even if they were her brothers, sleeping in the same room would be inappropriate.

She read the note again, her hand moving to the chain around her neck. At the end of the chain, hidden beneath her top and between the cleft of her breast, was a single solitaire diamond ring. It was simple, although still very expensive, but it said so much. Before leaving, he had slipped that to her, promising that no matter how long it took, he would wait for her, although he never once asked her to make the same promise.

She wished her brothers could understand how she felt about him and stop trying to make her feel bad. Yeah, he was rich. Yes, he was a nobleman. Why did that matter? Yes, he served Robotnik at one time but he didn't anymore and had in fact put himself in danger for her on a few occasions at least. She'd seen him lie to Robotnik's face a few times. He had his flaws but she didn't need perfection. All she needed was someone who loved her, and he loved her. She looked at the roses. "I love you too Bartleby."

AN: This was short I know but I really just wanted a little fluff, I was in a romantic mood. Please leave your comments in the box below and remember to put in your guess.

_"_


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, this was a long time coming. I should say, don't know if I did before, this story is basically: Final Fantasy XV. I will be using classic Final Fantasy elements in this such as the story formula, magic, job classes (Leo is a ninja for example), etc. Robotnik, for example, is our first part bad guy. He's the Emperor Gestahl or President Shinra type bad guy. Anyway here we go.

The Underground entered the forest with apprehension. This was not a commonly traversed path.

"This place is pretty creepy guys," Manic stated as he looked around their current location. "I heard that aside from the supply convoy not even Robotnik has touched it."

"It would explain why that strange Leo would make his base here." Sonic said. "It is creepy though."

Sonia took a deep breath. "I don't know. It feels peaceful, safe. As if protected by something not of this world."

Her brothers stared at her. "Yeah like faeries? Sis, don't tell me you believe in that sort of thing." Sonic mocked.

She frowned. "A) I never said I did and B) after all we've been through and seen, are faeries really that far-fetched?"

"Touché." Manic concluded the discussion. "You know, considering everything, I wouldn't be surprised if faeries were guarding this place. It would certainly explain why Robotnik hasn't torn it down."

Sonic chuckled. "You two are crazy. There are no such thing as AHHHH!" He screamed as his next step found him trussed up by the ankle high in a tree."

"Well it's not a faerie but I'd say someone is guarding this place," Sonia laughed at her brother's predicament.

"Very funny sis. Will you two just get me down?" He crossed his arms impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Sonia looked about until she saw where the rope ended. "Hold on Sonic, we'll get you..." She bent to untie the rope and met face to face with a large toothy lion face.

The giant cat advanced out of the brush and she stepped back. "Good kitty, nice kitty..."

Manic ran to his sister's side. "Whoa! Yeah, this forest is guarded. Come on kitty, we don't mean any harm."

"Xerxes!" A strong male voice bellowed from the edge of the clearing. The pair on the ground and Sonic in the tree looked to see a tall anthropomorphic puma. The lion didn't stand down and the puma glared harshly. "Xerxes,go!" The large cat growled but turned and left.

Sonia breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you, Mister..."

"Don't thank me, you're not out of trouble yet!" The puma stated. "You and your brothers should never have entered this forest. Our leader will decide how you will be dealt with." He bent and untied the rope that held Sonic. The blue hedgehog fell with a yelp.

"Hey hold it buddy, it's not like this forest belongs to you or that it's against any laws for us to come here!" Sonic argued as he rubbed his tender head.

Sonia put a placating hand on her irate brother's shoulder. "Shut up Sonic. If you don't mind me asking, does your leader go by the name of Leo? Or the Gold Lion?"

The puma nodded. "He goes by both." He proceeded to lead them through the denser part of the mysterious forest.

The hedgehogs followed apprehensively. "So what is this guy like anyway?" Sonic asked. "We met him once before."

"Yes when he saved you in the engagement against the new bots," the puma said. "For some reason he felt compelled to help you. You were foolish to think to even attack the factory without preparing for such a trap."

"Do you not like us or something?" Manic asked.

The puma did not answer but the question was forgotten when they came to a hollowed out tree with a platform. Inside, the puma rang a bell and the platform began to rise.

"Wow, this is unexpected, an elevator in a tree." Manic declared.

"Expect the unexpected young hedgehog," the puma said simply as the lift stopped at a series of pathways and bridges connecting the trees in a large almost-city in the trees.

"Sonic?" A female voice stopped them along the path. A pretty brown squirrel came up to them. "Is that you?"

The blue hedgehog quirked an eyebrow. This girl seemed familiar but he couldn't place her. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

The girl sighed heavily. "I guess you wouldn't remember me. We were only childhood playmates before your mother had to separate the three of you."

"Princess Sally, if you don't mind. I must take the trespassers to Leo, as he has ordered." The puma attempted.

She glared at him. "He meant dangerous trespassers, William. This is Sonic Hedgehog, crowned prince of Mobotropolis. These are his siblings, Manic and Sonia. They are the children of Queen Aleena. You know that. I'll take them from here. You may return to your post."

William stood up straight. "As you wish Princess."

Sally smiled at the hedgehogs. "Follow me. As I was saying we were friends when we were children."

"Sally? Princess?" Sonia seemed to be struggling with a tickling in her memory. "Acorn?"

The squirrel nodded. "You do remember?"

Sonia grimaced. "Very vaguely. Your father was Maxmillian Acorn, King of Acorn Valley."

Sally smiled. "That's right. My father was one of the many casualties of the original war against Robotnik. When he was killed, I was left all alone but thankfully I was rescued and brought here where I was raised and trained to defend myself and others."

"Are you guys a branch of Freedom Fighters?" Sonic asked.

She shook her head. "No, we're the Lion's Pride. A group of thieves and such who steal from Robotnik and give to the people of Mobius. We fight as needed but our priority is to take care of the civilians to the best of our abilities. Here we are." She stopped at the entrance into a large tree in the center of the village. "Better let me go first. I'll call you in when he's ready too see you."

* * *

Inside the tree, a special training room, Leo used a series of moving dummies to practice his throwing skills. Nine-pointed silver stars flew threw the air and hit the targets as they went across the track or popped up from trap doors.

"Leo," Sally called from the sidelines, safely out of his practice area.

"What is it Sally?" the masked man asked without turning from his training.

"Princess Sonia and Princes Manic and Sonic are here."

Leo stood straight and placed the next star back into his pouch. "That didn't take long. I knew when I saved them the other day that they would come. Likely to find out who I am."

"Are you going to tell them?" Sally asked.

"No. I am not that person anymore. He exists no longer." Leo stated. "Though I will meet with them. They should be warned of our next move and told not to interfere."

AN: I have a bit of a buzz from southern comfort and a merlot. So I am done with this chapter. Please read and review me enter your guess as to who Leo is. He is a canon character of SU and Leo is an alias. Who is it?


End file.
